Dancing with Witches
Her dad's side of the family comes from a small ranch in Zacatecas, Mexico - and so the Redditor going by the name of u/melimonsters says that they have lots of stories about witches. This ranch is small enough that all the families that live there are somehow related, with apparently only 4 or 5 families that are not related to each-other. Like one would expect from a stereotypical Mexican ranch, it was a very dusty place with nothing but dirt roads for miles around. A Murder of Crows Her uncles were getting ready for a party. They were only in their early 20s at the time, and so they were presumably younger and less experienced than they are now. This party was in another ranch, and said ranch was apparently quite a way away from their home - but the uncles were party people and so they had elected to take their horses and get underway. They were known to frequently come back quite late in the night from parties like this. By the time they got to the party it was already quite dark out, but they didn't care - and Steve (one of the uncles) quickly caught sight of two very beautiful girls stood by themselves in the corner. They apparently had fair hair and light skin, which was apparently really rare for the area. Elbowing Andrew (the other uncle) to get his attention, the two men approached the girls and started to dance with them. A few dances later, the men decided to head home. They bade farewell to the girls, before mounting their horses and taking off into the night. They had only been riding on their horses for roughly 30 minutes when they suddenly saw the same girls walking down the dirt road ahead of them. Assuming that they might want a lift home, both men stopped and dismounted their steeds, walking towards the women. One of the girls laughed before they both disappeared into the darkness - vanishing directly in front of the stunned men. Likely rather unnerved, they got back on their horses and continued on their journey. Later, they became aware of an odd laughing sound - and so Steve got off his horse again and demanded to know who was there. The Redditor acknowledges that this seems stupid now, but apparently her uncle really didn't care about getting hurt. Two large birds then appeared before Steve, which were described as being as dark as the night sky. The birds seemed to be laughing at them. Confused, Andrew got off his horse and walked to stand next to his brother - and both men stared at the birds in bemused silence. Suddenly, one of the birds spoke to them - we enjoyed dancing with you boys. Angered by this reveal, and presumably acting out of self-defence, Steve pulled out his gun and starting shooting at the birds. Seemingly nonplussed by the hail of bullets, the birds simply flew around the witnesses and continued to laugh. Infuriated, he started to swear at the shapeshifters. Now reacting as one might've expected them to in response to the bullets, one of the birds swooped down and clawed at his face. However, it only inflicted a small scratch and so he didn't care. After this, the birds flew off while loudly calling out thanks to Steve for their previous dance - even though he had never given them his name. Likely terrified, the two witnesses leaped onto their horses and galloped home. The uncle who told u/melimonsters the story swears that this was something that really happened. If I got the details of which uncle said what wrong, then I apologise - the source doesn't exactly make this clear, and instead refers to both of them as my uncle interchangeably with their actual names. Source https://www.reddit.com/r/Paranormal/comments/ac35v8/witch_story/?st=JQH6DR8C&sh=cd5b1f54 Category:Case Files Category:Witchcraft Category:Shapeshifters